


Fun and Games

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock have a staring contest.</p><p>read <a href="http://plaidshirtjimkirk.tumblr.com/post/108606659226/fun-and-games-by-artlesstumbles-ehehehehee-3333">here</a>by plaidshirtjimkirk, my hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

"This game is illogical." 

"Spock," Jim says patiently. "You’re not supposed to talk." 

"But it serves no purpose—"

"It doesn’t have to. It’s just supposed to be fun." 

Jim keeps his gaze locked with Spock’s but the movement of muscle around his eyes tells him his husband is scrunching his eyebrows together. 

"Yes," Jim forestalls the next protest. "We’re having fun." 

A pause and then a somewhat mystified, “I see.” 

Smiling, Jim goes back to staring. But he knows it will only be another few minutes before Spock interrupts again. So he rests a hand on his leg, gently caressing. 

"Ah," Spock murmurs, and he sounds satisfied. "It is a prelude to intercourse." 

Jim smiles, catching the laugh before it escapes. ”If you want.” It’s not exactly what Jim had planned, but why argue with success? 

Spock’s eyes narrow, just a little. “May I reciprocate?” 

"You may." 

Spock goes for his free hand instead, catching his fingers and rubbing gently; thoughtfully. “There is only one rule?” 

"One rule," Jim confirms. "Whoever looks away first, loses." 

"And what exactly does the victor claim?" Spock’s voice is soft, curious. Jim skates his fingers up his thigh. 

"The loser." 

Spock’s breath catches as Jim skims higher. ”Indeed?” 

"It’s the rule." 

Without warning, Spock stands, dislodging Jim’s hand. Jim blinks up at him, surprised, a protest lodged in his throat. But Spock raises an eyebrow; a challenge. 

Smiling slowly, Jim pushes up. ”You looked away.” 

A slight nod; a warm flush across Spock’s cheeks. "I am prepared to make reparations." 

Grinning, Jim pushes him backward onto their bunk.


End file.
